Hidden Light
by Kitty-ma-cat
Summary: RayMariah jusr a little something to get started, more chapters will follow!


**Hey this is my first time here so please don't flame (or your in for pain unless it's helpful flaming) Anyway please review if you do I'll like so be your new best friend thanks+**

The full moon was high casting strange shadows over the two-story house. The house was silent no light could be seen, no noise's could be heard except for the slight tossing and turning of a teenage boy who couldn't sleep.

Ray the raven haired teen could not sleep; actually he had found it hard to sleep for the past weeks.

His mind was nowhere near earth anymore it was properly in a new universe by now. What was he supposed to do he knew he had strong feelings for her, and despite how hard he tried to ignore the urges to want to hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her silky pink hair the fear of rejection overwhelmed him.

"Mariah" he thought to himself.

The pink haired girl was more then just a friend to him, but to tell her he loved her with all his heart and soul was something he just couldn't do.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal his golden orbs. He sighed deeply, getting out of his bed and looking over to the bed opposite him, lying there in a deep slumber was his slate haired teammate Kai. Ray watched him for a moment, then deciding to take a walk and clear his head he quickly got dressed and slowly walked over to the window.

It had been nearly a month since last seeing her at the Asian tournament and yeah he had wondered if she still wanted to see him.

The two-story house him and the rest of the bladebreakers were staying in belonged to Mr. Dickerson, he owned quite a lot of property around the world and being his normal friendly self had said they were more then welcomed to take a break at one of his places. Ray sighed, once again opening the window and climbing out of it. Once he was out he shut it again and jumped down landing gracefully on two feet. It was quite a long drop for any normal person and considering his and Kai's room was located on the second floor most people taking that risk would either be badly hurt or dead by now. He knew it was a feline gift of his that gave him ability to drop from great heights and do such things. Him and the others in the white tiger team were practically born with these amazing gifts.

Walking slowly out of the two-story houses front gates Ray decided maybe he should go to the park after all it was to late for anyone else to be out and he might be able to think clearly that way. A couple of streets away another teen was pondering away at a slightly similar thought, her mind could not stray from the thought of 'him'.

Mariah sighed deeply before exiting the hotel she was staying in; her and the rest of the white tiger team had decided to stay for a couple more months in order to do a little more training.

She walked slowly towards the park she knew she had to stop thinking about him, but then why couldn't she just do that. "Ray" she thought to herself, after they had finally made up at the Asian tournament she thought she might be able to see him more but that had sure been a dreamed short lived, as Ray had gone to another tournament with the Bladebreakers. She had always had a thing for him since young, his cool collective manner, his perfectly toned body and his sweet sexy smile that could make any girl melt.

"Why must you be so god damn desirable" she grumbled to herself quietly.

Mariah kept walking until she came to a narrow walkway with trees surrounding both sides of the park.

Ray walked slowly towards the park. His head was hung in a low type of manner with thoughts of Mariah still running through his head.

"What am i thinking" he said to himself through thought. He sighed again. **(NOTE: THEY DO A LOT OF SIGHING!)**

Raising his head up once again to see if he was nearing the park until something or someone caught his eyes. He walked closer, his curiosity getting the better of him and who he saw nearly made his heart jump out of his rib cages. It was Mariah "What is she doing here?" Suddenly thoughts started to rush through his head at full speed. "Your special connection with her it brought her here", "God isn't she hot", "SAY SOMETHING YOU RETARD!"Ray shook his head willing the thoughts to go away before speaking to the pink haired girl who from his point of view looked like she was about to do the same thing as him **(NOTE: TAKE A WALK FOR ALL YOU THICK PEOPLE!)**

"Mariah?" He said still quite confused to why she was here?

Mariah stood silently in her tracks upon hearing his voice, for a slight second she was sure that this was just her imagination. She turned to Ray smiling warmly at him before replying

"Ray is that really you, what are you doing here?"

He smiled walking over to her "Not much, you?"

Mariah's heart beat accelerated, "we decided to stay and do a little more training!"

"Excellent, the guys and myself are staying at one of Mr D's places for a break and hey its really good to see you Mariah, so uh what are you doing out so late?" He asked the thought of him spending some 'ALONE' time with her running through his brain.

Ray walked up closer to her awaiting her answer, "shouldn't i be asking you that question Ray?" She replied to him, a slight smirk rising on her face sending an unnoticeable shiver down Ray's spine.

He smiled moving closer to her "i asked you first" a very playful smile touching his lips. "She's so gorgeous when she smiles" he thought, now noticing the urges to be closer to her.

She smiled realization dawning on her of just how close they were, "i was about to take a walk" feeling her heart miss yet another beat when he moved even closer to her smiling warmly as he did so.

"I was just about to do the same thing, so do you mind if i join you?" Ray asked eagerly, now desperately trying to keep eye contact with her so he wasn't tempted to look anywhere else. **(WINK!)**

She smiled shaking her head " of course i don't mind"

Both teens then heading down the narrow path to the park!

**So what did you think was it okay or what? Well please review (Come on you no you want to even if you did think it was crap come on i can take it!) And yeah i no it's short but hey i'll make the next one longer okay! Later +**


End file.
